My Reason
by Ryel17
Summary: This is Robin Goodfellow's story and how he will find love, adventure, mystery and a new way to live.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Iron Fey series.

I realized I never put a disclaimer in any of my stories I am so sorry! For all past and future stories I do not own the Iron Fey series I could never amount up to the incredible work of Julie Kagawa. Anyways this fan fic is for my first reviewer ever! Beautiful Redemption this is for you #TeamPuck.

I leaned against a tree and stared at the creak down below me, listening to the water run. It's been a month since ice-boy returned to Meghan's side and they immediately became lovebirds again so they've been busy with being well lovebirds. I couldn't really intrude on them because they're both in the iron realm which is still deadly to me and because they both would kill me, trying to stop me from ruining their love scenes I guess. I twisted an apple from the tree and bit it with a crunch.

"Puck! Get down here."

"Got tired of ice-boy princess?"

I sighed, put the apple in my mouth, and jumped down right in front of her. She stepped back from my landing so that she wouldn't fall over I leaned back a little away from her just in case ice-boy was around. I admit I feel sad and jealous that she chose ice-boy but she is with him now. I still love her, she will always be my princess. I grinned at her as she crossed her arms on her chest and shook her head I could tell she's happy to see me. She's more happy with ice-boy I have to accept that as long as she's happy I am too. I threw the apple to the ground and crossed my eyes to my chest, eyeing her.

"Have you seen Ash? I've been looking for him all morning"

"I haven't seen ice-boy since he returned for you princess. He might be playing swords with someone in the Unseelie court."

She bit her lip at the mention of the Unseelie court. Queen Mab doesn't like her one bit especially since she's the queen of the iron fey and she took Ash, her last living son, from her. I kicked the apple on the ground, sending it into the creak a few feet away, making her look at me with worry. I held up my hands to show her I was alright.

"Puck, have you been here all this time?"

"I've been here and there princes, roaming the nevernever for fun. Battling some trolls, creating mischief, laughing at witches."

"Puck you're going to get yourself killed! Don't you think it's time you find something to do? King Oberon must be looking for you."

"When King Oberon needs me princess he just calls and I have a better plan to do for the rest of my life then playing with the Faeries, annoy ice-boy forever."

"Puck that isn't funny."

"I am serious princess. Me and ice-boy will have a blast."

She stared at me annoyed I grinned back at her, making her smile too. I put my hands on the back of my head and started walking away. Meghan will call me back she can't stand it if we fight or we don't talk because of past actions.

"Puck, wait."

"Yes princess?"

"Let's take a trip to the human world just you and me."

I grinned even wider now, me and Meghan in the human world together and ice-boy left out in the dust.

"When shall we leave princess?"

"Let's leave as soon as possible."

"How about now princess?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her, smiling as innocently as I could. She looked at me and knew I was eager to leave ice-boy here.

"Where's the nearest trod?"

* * *

"Geez, princess the human world really hasn't changed since we left."

"Let's just have fun today Puck."

I followed her down the street and turned the nearest corner. We've been walking for almost two hours already. We heard shouts and a lot of noise coming from pier and I could see a lot of lights near the pier.

"Oh goody there's a carnival in town."

"Good for us, isn't it?"

I looked at her suspiciously. Why would we go here without ice-boy I know she always wants to be with him and he wants to be with her I stopped walking and looked at the lights from the pier there's a Ferris wheel on pier, its lights shining like a beacon. I looked at the Meghan and shook my head.

"Princess, what's going on?"

"What do you mean Puck?"

"Why are we here? Why isn't ice-boy with us? This is all too strange."

"Can't we just have fun today?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on. Ice-boy's your knight he wouldn't just leave you alone."

She bit her lip and my stomach dropped. She's obviously hiding something from me I should have seen it sooner but I was too distracted by the fact she wanted to go out with _me _instead of ice-boy. She looked at me, sadly and the theory popped into my head.

"You're leaving with ice-boy."

She looked at me worry and guilt evident on her face. I felt the blood drain from my face. So I found out why ice-boy isn't with her and why she wanted to go out tonight with me and not him.

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

I closed my eyes waiting for the worse to happen. Meghan grabbed my arm and squeezed I couldn't help but look her in the eyes. I winced when she spoke.

"Next week."

"Where are you going?"

"Ash's taking me to see everything in the nevernever and then the world."

"Ice-boy's idea I guess."

I snorted I should have known it would be ice-boy's idea. I looked at the pier, the lights and basically anywhere but at her. I could sense she's shifting uncomfortable. I sighed of course they want to be together.

"Puck?"

"yeah princess."

"Are you alright with this?"

"To be honest I hate it but there's nothing I can do about. Let's just enjoy the night."

I grabbed her hand and quickly made our way to the pier. A pair of kids passed us laughing and screaming at each other and I couldn't help but act a little like them.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel."

* * *

"Isn't it amazing up here?"

"You're more amazing."

"What?"

"Nothing princess. I just said the view's amazing."

I looked down and observed the people running around I could feel Meghan's eyes on me, so I kept my gaze steady on the ground concentrating hard on the people below. My vision was excellent so I could see everything clearly. One person caught my eye she was beautiful, thin, red hair flowing with the wind, pale white skin glistening in the moonlight, and her head was tilted to one side while she read a book. I smiled as I read the title of the book she was reading A Midsummer Night's Dream. I looked at Meghan and pointed her out.

"Look at the red head reading the book."

"What about her?"

"She's reading A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Ah, just another story about you."

"Yep princess, my fame grows with every passing day I guess."

She snorted, it was almost midnight and I guess I should leave already. I stretched my arms out wide and looked at Meghan she smiled sadly, she already knew I was going to leave now.

"Well princess it was a blast but I think I will go now. Send my regards to ice-boy."

"I'll see you when I can Puck."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek before she could react and jumped off the Ferris wheel at the peak. Gracefully and silently I landed near the red headed girl. She flinched startled at my sudden appearance I grinned at her and nodded at her book.

"Great book you're reading. I love the characters."

"Yeah. Isn't A Midsummer Night's Dream just amazing?"

"Of course it is. It's one of my favorite books."

"I love Robin Goodfellow. His cheeriness, mischief, adventurous spirit. If only I could meet him."

I blushed a little at her comments I guess I have a gorgeous admirer.

"That would be something. Well goodbye."

"Wait. What's your name?"

I smiled at her question and tilted my head, considering if I should tell her the truth or just walk away. I tucked my hands in my pocket, green eyes glinting in the darkness, and leaned in a little closer.

"My name's Puck."

I swiftly moved away from her as her eyes widen with a note of understanding. The book fell from her hands and I laughed a little so she does believe me that much how interesting. I slipped into the nearest trod and made my way to the nearest creak I could find.

* * *

Beautiful Redemption you're character's name has a meaning to it. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible I am sorry Meghan's here too but I need a little tension.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I did not win the contest Julie Kagawa had made but my friend won which is good enough for me! :D congratulations to Ms. Kirkland! ;) Enjoy your signed books and extra goodies! Here's the second chapter for #TeamPuck! Sorry it's been a long time since I updated, someone occupied my mind for a while so all I thought of was a person instead of a story. Now since school is back after this long weekend we are bombarded with homeworks, IP defenses, and PTs all I say are evil!

* * *

Meghan and ice-boy left for a honeymoon and left the old prankster all alone to himself and what can he think of to do while they're away? Nothing! Absolutely nothing and it's driving me crazy I mean even crazier than I already am. I've returned from the human world for a few hours now thinking about what the lovebirds are doing I let a sigh out as I laid myself down on the grass and watched as the light slowly turned into darkness.

"Ice-boy you better take care of Meghan…."

I let the hours past as I laid under the sky, and fell asleep with a half-bitten apple in my hand. A terrified scream woke me up with a start. I looked around groggily and let the apple slip through my hand and spoke without thinking.

"Who heard ice-boy singing?"

Another terrified scream and I shook the drowsiness from myself and started to run toward the scream. It sounds human, not like any Fey here I rushed through the trees entering a small clearing in the middle of the forest and stopped behind a bush as I heard voices break the silence.

"Pl-please let me go."

"Now why would we let you go?"

"Please… I don't know where I am I just got lost."

"You hear that fellows? The human is lost in the nevernever!"

They're laughter echoed through the clearing as the group of redcaps came closer to the girl. My eyes widen with shock as I realized it was the girl from the Pier. A grin crept onto my face I finally found something to do! I grabbed three leaves and threw them into the air in three different directions and three handsome Pucks were there looking as dashing as me. Identical grins were on their faces as we parted around the clearing, surrounding the recaps. I whistled and the redcaps stopped moving looking around the clearing.

"Who's there?"

"Honey, I'm home!"

One of my handsome clones said stepping out of the shadows I watched as the redcaps stared at my handsome twin with mix emotions of fear and hatred.

"Ah, another Fey who doesn't like me."

The second handsome me stepped out and leaned back on the side of the tree, grinning at them all. The girl was staring at the both of me in shock, amazement, and hope. The redcaps looked at their boss waiting for orders. He smiled and grabbed a dagger and threw it at one of me, I or he easily dodged it, ran forward and kicked the redcap in the stomach sending me flying into a tree far away from the girl. Me and the other me came out of our hiding places and attacked all the remaining redcaps until nothing was left but larva.

"Well handsomes it's time you leave."

"What? We just got here."

"Cut it out guys we're scaring our guest here."

I nodded to the girl on the ground and they all solemnly disappeared one by one. She looked at me in curiosity and relief. I helped her up from the ground and she steadied herself on me.

"How'd did you get here?"

"I-I followed you from the moment you left the Pier."

I smiled in delight and in frustration. Me the infamous Robin Goodfellow followed by a human girl that easily or did I do that on purpose? I shrugged and started to check if she had any injuries. Her whole body was bruised and she had some cuts on her legs but a deep gash ran down her forearm so I ripped some material from my shirt and wrapped it gently around her wound I could feel her eyes on me the whole time I was with her.

"How'd you meet the gang of redcaps?"

"They said they followed me from the moment I went through the portal."

"It's called a trod which is where we're going next."

"Why?"

"You need to go home. You don't belong here and don't look for me."

I grabbed her hand and led her through the forest to the nearest trod. I glanced at her and noticed she was blushing and mumbled.

"I wasn't looking for you."

I stopped and faced her, smiling widely. She blushed as I looked at her, my eyes never wavering from her face.

"Then tell me, red what were you doing here?"

"I-I was curious about where you came from and don't call me red I have a name you know."

"Well red, I come from anywhere and everywhere but more specifically your imagination."

"The name's Fleur, so I am dreaming right now?"

"No, no red you're not dreaming I am just as real as you are I was just made differently."

"Oh, so did you really do all those mischief from your stories?"

"Yeah. I did them all. It's already too dark to travel so we rest here and tomorrow morning you're going home."

She pouted at my words and I smiled gently, patting her on the shoulder. I rested my back onto a tree and patted the grass next to me. She curled into a ball next to me, reminding me of a certain cait sithe and fell asleep after a few minutes I looked at her sleeping face half hidden by a curtain of her hair and wondered how one human could actually follow me into the nevernever, get attacked by redcaps, and still be totally calm about it I let the minutes past still contemplating this. She started to mumbled in her sleep and I had to strain myself to understand what she was saying but only managed to understand a few words.

"Robin Goodfellow….Adventure…Mischief…..Excitement…"

Fleur does have a lot of courage I could give her that much. I tucked her hair behind her ear and listened to her peaceful breathing, waiting for the light to appear.

* * *

It was still dark when I opened my eyes I sighed, so the light is hiding now. I reached out to shake Fleur awake but there was nothing but the grass. I jumped up and searched the area immediately, calling her name out until I found her near a creak bathing. I blushed and turned away immediately as she scrambled to get her clothes.

"Idiot! There's something called privacy!"

"Hey it was an accident I thought you got kidnapped by something here."

"I would've screamed! Leave me alone so that I could change!"

"Who said I would peek? Hurry up and change red."

I stalked away into the trees waiting for her to say it was okay to come back now. Minutes passed away and she still hasn't called for me. I started to get worried and ran back to the creak, it was empty. I sucked in air and yelled.

"Red! Red where are you?!"

I wadded into the creak to the other side where I found multiple muddy footprints on the other side. I scrubbed the back of my head in frustration, this girl is nuts! Exploring the nevernever all alone but I smiled despite myself she's constantly looking for mischief my specialty. I grabbed three leaves and sent the handsome Punks in different possible directions she would have travelled.

* * *

I am sorry it's not that good! I am supposed to be doing homeworks but I am too lazy! Lol. I am a bad influence but I can do good if I want to. I will admit I am sadistic sometimes ;) Anyways wait for my next update it will be soon :) Beautiful Redemption your name Fleur is latin for "flower" Name of the Roman Goddess of Springtime. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter three after a break I finally pieced everything I need together. I know in both my stories it is kinda short paced but I always imagine those scenes. My main goal right now is to update this story as much as I can then I will update The Hunt I really love today for some reason, Oh I remember why now :" It is because…. SECRET ;) For this chapter Fleur's POV shall be used. I hope I do this justice Beautiful redemption

* * *

I sloshed out of the creak and put my clothes clumsily slipping on myself. My clothes clung to my body as I made my way around the creak, leaving the peeking tom behind. I can find my way back all by myself I guess I remember that when I followed him I was near a thicket of trees, this place was like a wide clearing a little. I felt my eyes widen as I took in my surroundings because it was my first time to really see everything I couldn't concentrate before because of my captors. I heard the pervert's yell as I was making distance between us.

"Red! Red where are you?!"

I stopped myself before I even thought about going back to him I can find my own way back, safe and sound then I will never come back here again! With or without Robin Goodfellow I trudged up a steep hill, swiping off the leaves that clung to my wet dirty clothes. My muscles aching with the effort, I willed myself to keep going because I know it is dangerous here but I know if I go to the thickest part of the forest I could find my way back to the human world. Once I got to the top of the steep hill I crouched down and watched as Puck ran swiftly down below shouting my new nickname '_Red_' I tried hard not to smile but I couldn't help it, the infamous Robin Goodfellow was looking for _me!_ The best part was he couldn't find me!

"I found you!"

I rolled to my side and gasped. Puck smiled at me while helping me up, I scowled as I dusted myself off.

"How did you find me? I just saw you down there."

He grinned from ear to ear at me and gestured down the hill. I slowly let my gaze follow the direction he was pointing at and gasped. Another Puck was down there waving at me cheerfully.

"Hey Red I found you!"

I looked at Puck scared as the air around us filled with power. He looked at me shocked and tried to grab me but there was smoke bellowing from me and I disappeared.

* * *

I gasped as I returned to reality, my hands were bound and I was blindfolded _again. _I smothered an exasperated sigh as the vehicle I was in lurched forward in a slow but steady pace. I frowned as I realized I lost my bet with him.

"Ah, in your world it's called 'game over' right?"

"What do you want?"

"Revenge."

I could tell my new captor was closing in because I could smell his horrible and nauseating breath, rough hairy hands touched my cheeks and made its way to the back of my head I held my breath praying he wouldn't do anything bad to me. I felt the tight blindfold loosen and fall to my lap I straightened blinking as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I looked at the satyr next in from of me and grimaced. I have a feeling showing fear would not be a good at all.

"Let me rephrase my question; what do you want from me?"

He smiled at me and gestured to four thin, pink parallel lines across his cheek. I met his gaze calm and collected outside but confused and scared inside. I pushed myself to sound normal and act brave.

"Pretty scars who did that to you?"

"The same person looking for you"

He leaned in closer and grabbed my face with one hairy hand, his index and thumb digging into my skin but not enough to draw blood. I struggled to free my face from his hairy hand but he was too strong, when I finally gave in he laughed a dark laugh and pushed me away, my back hitting the hard wooden wall.

"Humans are so…. _Interesting_."

I suppressed a scream as his eyes gleamed with malice I shuddered internally and prayed someone I know would save me. Yeah I was waiting for _him_ to save me. As if reading my facial expression, the satyr sneered at me and started laughing.

"You're in love with him!"

I felt my cheeks get hot and I hoped that it wasn't obvious in this wooden box on wheels. I coughed unconvincingly and mumbled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Little human I have lived for hundreds of years and I recognize human infatuations when I see them. Let me tell you something little human, Robin Goodfellow will just break your heart."

I held my breath, my heart pounding painfully against my chest. I looked away from him and stumbled painfully forward as our vehicle stopped. The satyr clucked his tongue and went outside to see the damage I carefully peeled myself off the wooden floor, straining my ears to hear what was going on.

"Goodfellow you can't take her from me!"

"Why not?"

"We made a bet in the form of a deal and she agreed and lost."

"What bet?"

"You found her before an hour past so she returned to me and she can't escape as long as I am with her."

"Demetri, Demetri, Demetr, you suck at making deals. She isn't with you right now she can escape."

I heard him scream and I guess he lunged forward, I heard a loud _thud _and then a groan. I quickly positioned myself near the exit and waited for him to enter. I soon as I saw his figure in front of the exit I jumped at him, screaming and kicking then ran away into the protection of the trees. I yelled in triumph as I got further and further away, stupidly I tripped over a thick root that was jutting out from a huge tree. I cursed at my clumsiness and got up quickly. Suddenly a hand grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth. I kicked and thrashed helpless in his grasp. A strained voice made me freeze on the spot, dangling from his strong hands.

"Red, stop running and keep still I am going to let go of your mouth, now don't scream and run away again."

"Puck!"

"Shh! We're in a dangerous part of the wyld wood."

I tried to look at him as he untied my hands I rubbed my aching wrists as he led me away from the ground and on to the trees. I almost screamed when he picked me up and jumped on to a high tree branch.

"What are we doing here?"

"Resting for the night."

"Then?"

"_I _am going back to Demetri _you _are going back to where you belong."

I put my hands on my hips and faced him, anger evident on my face.

"And where exactly do I belong?"

"The human world. First thing in the morning you're going to the human world"

"Excuse me? You're just going leave me here?"

"I will just follow you again."

He sighed and scrubbed his head in frustration and sat down. I smiled at the recognition of his defeat, tomorrow we're going to see Demetri, whoever he is. I sat down next him and feel into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I am so sorry since I haven't been updating lately and frequently I am just so busy with everything around me. I will try to update as soon as possible. Beautiful Redemption I know it's a bad chapter I am so sorry I will change it unless you're alright with this one :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, test week is back I just know I did horrible in my biology exam! =(( It's filling me with despair even though I don't show it I am dreading test results for my Asian History and Biology classes. I really want to be in the soccer varsity for my school but if I fail my classes, of course my grandmother won't allow me to join the team… So please pray that I pass my tests and won't get a difficulty letter! :D

* * *

I felt the chill of the wind, the dim light just piercing through my eyelids I leaned closer to Puck but my body only felt the cold bark of the tree. I opened my eyes alert immediately at the absence of Puck. I got up and scanned the area, the light of dawn just barely making everything visible. Panic emerged from the pit of my stomach, quickly spreading through my whole body as I strained to find Puck.

"Who are you looking for red?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, losing my balance I fell ungracefully backwards. Screaming I tried to hold on to the bark of the tree but it just came off by bits in my hands. I desperately tried to cling to anything that would stop my fall

"Puck!"

As soon as his name left my lips I knew I couldn't die right now I still never told him... My life flashed before my eyes and I was proud because I followed him into this dangerous, mysterious place and ended up being with him!

"Hold on red! I'll be dropping in real soon"

Puck said laughing as he grabbed my waist and hoisted me up another tree I sighed in relief and brushed off the pieces of bark from my hands, plucking the splinters out of my palms. _I still have a chance... Thank God!_ I glanced at Puck then at my feet, suddenly remembering my embarrasing fall.

"Thanks." I muttered

Puck grinned at me and placed both is palms on the bark of the tree pinning me between his strong arms. I looked up at him and noticed how tall he was at least a head taller than me and he has such green eyes. My breath caught up in my throat as I waited for him to speak.

"Does this mean you're falling for me?"

I blushed and looked away I knew he was joking but...he smothered his laughter as his arms retracted back to his sides. Being able to breath normal again I glanced at him then looked away again.

"What are you talking about?"

Puck grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him I held my breath as my eyes met his green eyes we stayed like that for a few seconds until Puck let me go, clearing his throat. I looked at him a little shaken, _why did you...? _Was all I could think of.

"Let's go find Demetri."

I nodded as I took his outstretched hand, he in return gracefully spun closer to him and held on to my waist. I felt myself blush but I determinedly held on to him and ignored red face as we descended the tree then gracefully landed on the ground.

"Who's Demetri? Why are going to him?"

I asked as he let go of me and we started making our way down a path. Puck plucked an apple from a nearby tree and bit it. He contemplated my questions before simply shrugging

"Someone who hates me." I snorted

"Who doesn't get mad at you?" he smiled and shrugged

"You'd be surprised on how many there are."

"I bet I would."

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately thinking better than to speak, he just took another bit of the apple. Watching him munch on the apple reminded me of how hungry I am.

"Uh Puck…"

"Yeah red?" he looked at me with those green eyes and I melted inside.

"Where can I get some food?"

Puck stopped walking and slapped his forehead with his palm. I gained a little composure and waited for his reply.

"I forgot you haven't eaten breakfast yet. Wait here"

He smiled at me then climbed a tree I sat down and watched as he easily got up the tree, five minutes later he returned with a lot of fruits and nuts. I grinned at the load in his arms.

"Thanks!"

I grabbed an apple and munched on it, it was very juicy and delicious. We stayed there on the path until I finished all the food he brought me. When we started to go down a little more I realized we're heading back to the wagon. I was held captive there and we're going back to the scene of the crime. Shoudln't we be walking away from that kind of thing? I stepped closer to Puck as the wagon came into view he smiled, a mischievous smiled

"Demetri!"

A familiar voice yelled "Go away jackass!"

Puck grabbed my waist and pressed me close to him, reassuring me that everything will be alright. I nod and smile a little as we press closer to the wagon.

"Another warm welcome."

I looked away as we marched towards the wagon. A little panic bubbling inside me.

* * *

I am terribly sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I planned something special ;) and now my dear reader I implore you to please drop by the comment section and dutifully give my story/stories review. Any kind of review would be helpful to me and if you want a certain scene to be altered or to magically happen with sense, then thou are welcome to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a series of unfortunate events for me lately but it still isn't an excuse for me not updating my stories at all and I apologize for that in all sincerity. I have just been so occupied that I have not been thinking of my story and who could possibly be reading and waiting for this. S-O-P-H-O-M-O-R-E-S! SOPHOMORES! S-P-A-R-T-A-N-S! LET'S GO SPARTANS! :D A cheer for my batch for our sports week and now it is sem break and a good chance to write my heart out.

* * *

"Has our spy been doing his work well?"

The creature was trembling from head to toe as the musical deadly sound of the voice fill his ears. He stood their frozen in a bow to his superior waiting for his chance to speak.

"Well?"

He cringed as terror settled into him. He made his superior wait too long and he will pay for this.

"Your spy has been nothing but faithful to you and your wishes, as we speak he is conversing with the Robin Goodfellow and his human slave."

"Human slave?"

He gulped as the air around him dropped a few hundred degrees.

"Yes. He calls her red."

"Red? Is it important to him?"

"I believe so."

The satyr took a chance and stole a glance at his superior, his breathe caught as he saw his superior was smiling. Chills ran down his spine the smile wasn't complimenting the face but his superior looked even more sinister.

"Tell the spy, Demetri, to keep them occupied for a while as I prepare a little….surprise."

"It is done."

"Make sure there is no failure this time. His incompetence to capture the human and bring it to me was a disappointing matter."

The satyr ran from the chamber as fast as he could before his superior could blame him for the failure.

* * *

"Demetri!"

I cringed as the familiar figure of my captor emerged from the shadow of the wagon. His hairy hands were balled into fists as he glared daggers at Puck. I turned to Puck and saw that he was grinning at the satyr.

"What do you want you no good thief?"

"What? Can't a friend visit a friend? When and what did I steal from you?"

He was wiggling his eyebrows at Demetri while he just snorted.

"You stole her!"

I thought he was talking about me so I opened my mouth to object but Puck beat me to it.

"I didn't steal her, she came to me."

I looked away blushing, I know he's right. I shifted my weight as they battled each other.

"Not the human! But my dear love, my soul mate!"

Puck scratched his chin pretending to think about the past. I looked at them now both curious about Puck's past that wasn't recorded.

"The really hairy and idiotic Phooka?"

Demetri's face to bright red and he flung himself at Puck but Puck side stepped and he ended up landing in a nearby mud puddle. Sputtering mud out of his mouth he started cursing.

"She wasn't an idiot and she wasn't that hairy she was just dark!"

Puck started to laugh and I took a couple of steps back away from Demetri. Demetri finally acknowledged my presence and scrubbed the back of his head.

"She chased me and I didn't even like her."

"You were my friend! And you stole her! Now you're running around with this human!"

Puck's face harden as Demetri pointed at me. I took a couple of more steps back away from his reach. There was a noise that sounded off from the wagon and Demetri rushed back to the wagon.

"My food!"

I looked at Puck completely and utterly confused on what is happening. He shrugged and waited for Demetri to come back.

"What do we need from him?"

"He has what we need."

"And what is it that you need?"

Demetri returned a little pale and sweaty as he inched a bit closer to Puck, hands stationed stiffly by his side. Puck turned to him and coolly answered him.

"My stuff back and the way out of here safely."

"What makes you think I will help you?"

"I think we should leave."

"No! You can't leave."

I looked at him frightened and irritated. Puck's eyebrows shot right up and he looked at the satyr with his full height a sinister and wicked smile plastered across his face.

"What makes you think I will listen to you?"

The noise from the wagon sounded off again and Demetri smiled.

"It's too late for that!"

He dashed off to the wagon and set off in amazing speed. Puck was about to chase him when we heard an old sound.

"Puck?"

"Yeah red?"

"What's that?"

"More like who's that."

He looked at me, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"Another friend?"

"You could say that."

I was about to reply when there was a crash separating me from Puck. I was blinded by the huge figure towering over us. I heard a voice come from the front of the house.

"You will pay for tying the legs of my house together!"

"Run red!"

I didn't look back and just pushed myself forward as the huge bulky figure and a cackling voice followed in our pursuit.

* * *

Chapter five a challenge for me because I lost my train of thought while writing but I decided the real master mind of the series of events should be revealed at least a little vague and of course totally unknown. I will try to update again this week but I really need to lose some weight and get a lot of things done for my life. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave any kind of comment for me ;)


End file.
